


The Great Sephiroth

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sefikura, crazyroth, forced pleasure, non-con, rapeyroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Cloud gets more than what he bargained for when he tries to bring food to Sephiroth while he's trapped himself in the Shinra Mansion library.





	The Great Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

> I was enabled again, by several people. They know who they are. XD I wanted to break my streak of ukreroth and sefikura was just what the doctor ordered. Yes, I realize I wrote three freaking fanfics today. *floods you all with my fic*

****

It had been a week since Cloud had seen Sephiroth. He’d locked himself in the basement of the Shinra Mansion and no one had heard or seen of him since, but he saw the trooper who had survived the journey to the Reactor shaking his head in the town and looking very tense.

“What’s wrong?” Cloud asked. He’d been trying to keep his distance from everyone in the town but Zack had goaded him into seeing his mother. Part of him had been worried sick about her because she was always the talk of the town. She’d had him when she was very young and the man she was with had left her. He felt guilty for leaving her for Midgar, but his dream was to become SOLDIER like Sephiroth. He was embarrassed he’d never made it to SOLDIER, but Zack was very persuasive—he’d always been so, and his mother’s cooking was always good. He’d gotten used to military rations and she was spoiling him with real food. He snapped out of his reverie when the Shinra trooper looked worried.

“I saw Sephiroth,” he was saying. “I’d gone to bring him some food—he’s been refusing food and has himself locked in the basement reading old books. But today he seems . . . different.”

“Different how?” Cloud pried.

“I won’t go down there again. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. He was mumbling a lot of crazy-sounding things,” he said. Cloud arched a single brow and took off his helmet, secure that no one would see him in the Shinra Mansion.

“You’re really gonna go down there?” Zack asked.

“Y-yeah,” he said taking the plate of food from the other cadet.

“Good luck,” he said very seriously.

Cloud turned and went to the trap doorway that led to the basement and started to go down the spiral staircase. He heard Sephiroth muttering to himself as he descended.

“. . .An organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova . . . X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient...  
X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use . . .” Sephiroth only paused to look up at the ceiling of the basement, as if recounting something. “My mother's name is Jenova . . . Jenova Project . . . Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast . . .Why didn't you tell me anything? . . . Why did you die?”

“Sephiroth sir?” Cloud decided to venture.

“Let me be alone,” Sephiroth said, his voice dripping with acid. Cloud frowned as Sephiroth took a seat at the ornate desk, reading more to himself, silent now.

“You should really eat,” Cloud whispered, sliding the plate onto the desk. Sephiroth did not look up from the book he was reading and began to laugh cruelly.

“Who are you?” Sephiroth asked, the same malice in his voice as he deliberately knocked the plate over, laughing more. “Hmmph . . . traitor,” he said in the baritone of his voice, almost rumbling the words.

“Traitor?” Cloud repeated dumbly, recoiling from the way the man knocked over the plate of food violently. Sephiroth began to recount a tale of his birth and the people called the Cetra, and spoke of a life force known as Jenova.

“I was produced,” Sephiroth whispered harshly. Cloud stepped closer and tried to reach out to Sephiroth, but he took his arm and twisted it around his body, backing him up against the ornate desk in the middle of the basement. “Such an inferior dullard,” he hissed, “why have you come here?”

“T-to help you,” Cloud whispered, trying to struggle against the tight grip Sephiroth had on him. Sephiroth’s hold was iron-clad though, and he was laughing more.

“Help me? You are nothing. An insignificant piece of trash. Mother is waiting for me, but I’ll deal with you first.”

“Deal with me?” Cloud asked, realizing he’d been quivering this whole time. Sephiroth twisted his arm harder.

“Be quiet,” Sephiroth growled, fisting his other hand in Cloud’s hair and pulling his neck back. The taller man kissed his throat and tore into it with his teeth, blood running from his lips. “Mother has been raped of her land, and I will rape you,” he promised cruelly.

“Don’t!” Cloud yelled, hopeless to stop the man. Sephiroth pushed his head down and banged him into the desk—he saw stars with the force of it, his body strewn over the books that Sephiroth had sprawled over it. “Please,” he said pitifully. He’d always dreamed of Sephiroth, had the biggest crush on him since he was young, but he’d never imagined himself in this position. This wasn’t right.

Sephiroth ignored him and pulled his pants down roughly, jamming two fingers into his mouth. “Suck,” he hissed. Cloud closed his eyes and did as he was told, not daring to bite on those fingers, utterly terrified. Cloud had never been with anyone, had never even kissed anyone, and was a virgin. He laved over the fingers, afraid of what Sephiroth was going to do with him. The man released his fingers from his mouth when he’d coated them properly and twisted his head to kiss him deeply, biting and opening his lip up, lapping at the iron tasting blood. He savagely shoved his fingers within Cloud and covered the scream that followed with his mouth, silencing him.

“Scream all you want,” Sephiroth laughed. “No one will save you,” he said, hooking his fingers in Cloud and seeking out his prostate. When he found it, he stroked over it and made Cloud cry out. Cloud was starting to get hard against his own will at the stimulation, and just as he started panting and moaning Sephiroth began to scissor his fingers, then replaced them with the blunt head of his hard cock. Cloud cried out.

“No!” he yelled, squirming against Sephiroth.

“You deserve this,” Sephiroth growled, taking a hold of Cloud’s weeping cock from underneath the desk and stroking him as he shoved his cock inside his body. Cloud screamed again, unable to do anything but tremble in the man’s arms. “You’re enjoying this,” he mused, collecting the dribbling precome at the tip of his dick and using it to pump his cock. “You joined Shinra because of me, didn’t you? To get a piece of The Great Sephiroth. Well, I’ll give you what you want,” he said in a falsely sweet sounding tone, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, the force of it jostling the desk. Cloud whimpered, fingers scrambling at the edge of the desk. “You want this,” Sephiroth laughed, “you want me to tear into you with my cock,” he purred. Cloud cried out, shaking his head.

“Not like this,” Cloud moaned, his fingers growing white with the pressure he was exerting over the desk.

“You want me to fuck you,” Sephiroth laughed. “You should enjoy it, you inferior little boy,” he hissed, pumping his hips against Cloud’s ass. Cloud could feel every minute movement, the curvature of Sephiroth’s cock within him, could feel him throb inside him. Sephiroth was fucking him more erratically now, panting into his ear hotly.  “Your name was Cloud, wasn’t it?” he said into his ear. “How does it feel to be home, Cloud?” Cloud didn’t answer, sobbing Sephiroth’s name. He felt hot tears start to roll down his cheeks, lost in the pleasure and the pain of Sephiroth’s punishment.

Sephiroth was pounding inside him now, his fingers in his hair and pulling his head back against his shoulder. Cloud cried Sephiroth’s name again as he felt himself begin to build toward his orgasm. He couldn’t help it with the way Sephiroth was stroking him, rougher and faster, and he felt himself literally explode in Sephiroth’s fist as he twisted his hand. Sephiroth thrusted inside him a few more times before he groaned and came into Cloud’s abused asshole, come dribbling down his ass onto the backs of his legs. Sephiroth roughly pushed Cloud onto the desk and pulled his pants back up, growling.

“Out of my way,” he said tugging Cloud’s hair one final time, mashing his face against the books. “I’m going to go see my Mother.”

Cloud sobbed against the desk, pulling his pants back up with the arm Sephiroth had been gripping, feeling returning to it. He turned around and tried to stop Sephiroth but he backhanded him hard. He crumbled to the ground like a ragdoll.

“Stay where you’re meant to be . . . on the ground, Shinra lapdog.” And then he was leaving.

When he’d come to his senses and fled back up the stairs weakly no one was in the Shinra Mansion. He found the cadet he’d been talking to murdered by the door, and when he burst through the doors himself he found his town engulfed in flames.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered. “This is too terrible.”

He made his way through the town and found Zack, who was looking for survivors.

“Cloud! What happened?” Zack asked, seeing how disheveled Cloud was, the tears in his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” he lied. “We have to stop Sephiroth.”

“Your mother,” Zack said in a somber tone, “she’s dead, Cloud.”

Cloud only quaked with anger, and ran toward the Reactor. Zack ran after him.

“Too terrible,” Cloud repeated. “This is too terrible, Sephiroth.”


End file.
